The BFF
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Alright Isabella Swan never had a boyfriend even though she has many admires when she moves…not likely, but believable I suppose. Now the fact that the girl never had one close friend is bullcrap. Will things be different when she has someone to talk to?


The BFF

(Hello everyone! I have a new thing I'm doing where if I don't get any reviews in a month I delete my story. If I have at least one review I will try to continue the story to finish. I have other stories I'm working on and I'm going by number of reviews for what I'm working on. Reviews = fast updates so review for me!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sum: Alright Isabella Swan never had a boyfriend even though she has many admires when she moves…not likely, but believable I suppose. Now the fact that the girl never had one close friend is bullcrap.

Amy J Gray

Amy J Grayson is my complete opposite in every way. While I am pale and thin with dark hair, unbelievably clumsy, very uninteresting, and extremely shy she is tan with short choppy dark red hair which she has put many different colored patches off blond, brown and black. She is by far taller and chunkier then I am, but moves in an almost unmatched grace. She can be loud and sociable if she feels like giving anyone the time of day which she normally does not. Amy likes being complexly unpredictable so sometimes I think that that is the main reason she instead we be friends in the first place, because she realized how opposite we are; however she never really fit in with most people so maybe not.

I still remember Amy's first day of school vividly. We were both 12 at the time and it seemed we would share our first class. She was the new kid and all anyone knew at first was that she had moved from N.C. The rumor was her father had died so she was living alone with her mom.

She got there just before the bell rang so instantly all attention was on her now that she seemed to pay us any mind. She was almost normal looking with plain shorts, a white tank top and sandals; however two things interfered with the normalcy one was her very long red hair at the time which was in pigtails, we were all at the age where pigtails was just a little lame. The second was her jewelry. Every inch of the girl was covered in cheep plastic colorful jewelry. She wore at least 10 necklaces and 20 bangle bracelets I later saw she wore 3 rings with different stones the only things that weren't plastic, and two shiny anklets on her right foot.

Amy would keep the pigtails until she was 15 when she would cut off her hair and began the war with different natural hair dyes, and she would keep the jewelry always though she did slowly upgrade the plastic to the real thing as she got older.

Her words were more memorable then her outfit.

"My name is Amy Joanna Grayson." She had started when asked to introduce herself. She spoke clearly and met the eye of everyone in the room with a neutral graze.

"I have moved from North Carolina to here with my mother because this is the only place far enough my mother will be able to resist doing my father bodily harm due to the fact that he cheated on her. I like gymnastic, but I'm too fat to stay on the beams for long or to really swing up to the top of the cooler stuff. I like reading fantasy books and I'm an opened minded individual who will most likely not care what so ever about anything any of you will think of me or say about me or say to me for that matter."

She gave a bright smile at the end.

"Don't let that put you off of me though. I'm sure we can all be great friends!"

Despite everyone's first instinct to keep their distance while saying something rude about her if they were mean that way she was oddly almost well liked. She was happy to speck to anyone that spoke to her and be completely honest and talkative when people asked her personal questions. She also never got angry at anyone that dissed her as if she truly did not care in the least about them; however she also did not seem to care about anyone's petty troubles, make up, boys, sports, etc... The last is the reason she was only almost well liked, everything else most people thought were kind of cool.

She could have sat with the 'cool' kids at lunch as she was new and interesting however just as she was passing my sit at my empty table I heard her mutter.

"Well I'm not sitting with mini beach hoes." Then she promptly sat in the seat next to me.

"You there what's your name?"

"Um Isabella Swan though I-" I started to speck in a small voice.

"Bella then or Bell? Your friend's late Bell or do you not have any?"

"I…I" Startled was one way to put it.

"Don't worry Bell bells we'll be friends then! You can tell me about yourself and the school or I could start?"

"Umm."

"Ok then let's start with something about me. I like snakes. Have you ever seen one? My mom almost stepped on one once we were hiking up at this waterfall and we-"

Amy dutifully sat with me every day at lunch for the rest of the year. She didn't mind that I didn't talk much. She would talk about things that were usually quite interesting unlike the rather boring or mean things most of the girls I knew would say she told stories either about what she had done or heard, read or even dreamed. She slowly got me to speck with her. She had a very easy attitude towards everything so I never felt pressured to speck or fearful that things would fall into a dead silence.

Amy never ignored anyone and she was hardly ever ignored herself yet she made it clear that if given the choice she preferred my presence for some reason. We were always partners in class and she made sure we always sat together. It was strange but nice and we grew closer.

Years passed and she became my confidante. She was who I talked with about my problems with Charlie and the childishness of my mom. It was hard not to feel close to her as her newness wore off and people stopped speaking to her as much as she had opportunities to make more friends and she never took them.

We were a team. We were like sisters and now I was leaving. It was almost harder then leaving my mom because at least she had Phil. Of course Amy understood. She promised she would find a way to get down there. If nothing else she could visit on holidays and we would sign up for the same collages. Still it wouldn't be the same. She came to see me off at the air port and I gave her my promise I would email her about anything even slightly interesting.

(Alright everyone what do think? I do not hate or love twilight it's just not my favorite thing; however I could not get this idea out of my head. I really like the idea of Bella having someone to confide in and raise her self worth a bit. I have a new thing I'm doing where if I don't get any reviews in a month I delete my story. If I have at least one review I will try to continue the story to finish. I have other stories I'm working on and I'm going by number of reviews for what I'm working on. Reviews = fast updates so review for me!)


End file.
